AUG HBAR
The Steyr Mannlicher AUG is a modular Austrian bullpup assault rifle originally designed in the 1970s. The Armee Universal Gewehr ("universal army rifle"), was adopted by Austrian forces in 1977. The Steyr AUG has a quick change barrel feature which enables the user to detach the standard barrel and replace it with a heavy barrel to make it more suited for a sustained fire. This weapon is an assault rifle that fires the standard 5.56x45 NATO. It has since become the standard small firearm for the Austrian Bundeswehr and national police units, as well as the Irish Army. The Australian & New Zealand Defence forces use a variant called the F88 Austeyr (manufactured by Thales Australia, formerly Australian Defence Industries), increasing its popularity worldwide. The AUG is considered one of the first successful 'bullpup' weapons, weapons which have the magazine and bolt assembly repositioned behind the trigger to create a more compact weapon without sacrificing barrel length or requiring stock to be removed/reduced. The Heavy Barrelled Automatic Rifle (HBAR) varient is an adaptation for sustained automatic fire featuring (in comparison to the basic AUG) no forgrip, bipod, heavy and longer barrel, muzzle break and a 42-round magazine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The AUG HBAR can be found throughout the singleplayer campaign, though it takes the form of an assault rifle varient, the AUG-A2. may come with a rail-mount version of the scope found on the A1. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed in, though the zoom is far less than that of a sniper rifle (realisticaly 1.5X). Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG with low recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. Due to its blend of LMG and Assault Rifle traits, the weapon is very popular online. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for an LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and low recoil. Otherwise, the AUG HBAR is an all around good weapon, with decent power and rate of fire. The AUG HBAR is strikingly similar to the RPD in terms of stats, both sharing relatively low recoil (though the AUG HBAR's is lower), extremely clear iron sights, and have identical rate of fire and damage, the major differences being the AUG HBAR is much faster to reload but the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG HBAR. The AUG can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR assault rifle, however it is ill-advised to use it at close range where weapons with a higher rate of fire will overwhelm you. The AUG HBAR's silencer is a matter of personal taste, some players prefer to avoid the silencer because it prevents one from getting 2-shot kills (which can be accomplished with Stopping Power). The silencer would make the AUG kill in 3-4 shots, 4 shots without Stopping Power, but some other players prefer the silencer for a more stealthy approach at longer ranges, though as with all LMGS, a silencer will significantly hinder the players CQB capabilities since range does not effect the damage of the Light Machine Guns. ACOG scopes magnify recoil, although this is reduced with the grip, and a thermal scope is very effective on this weapon, making the grip less useful. Holographic or red dot sights tend to vary in their usefulness, some people prefer a reflex sight to target enemies more easily at medium range, while others prefer to use the iron sights for long distance shooting. In hardcore game modes the AUG HBAR is extremely effective, being a silenced one hit kill at any range, without Stopping Power (unless the player is shooting through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller). Grip extends the weapon's fully-automatic usable range to a considerable distance for those who like to spray. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags *AUG A1 Scope (Identical to Sniper Scope with less zoom, Campaign & Spec Ops only) Gallery File:augsp_6.png|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. File:AUG_HBAR_Sight_MW2.jpg|AUG HBAR Ironsight File:MW2_screen_4-1920x1200.jpg|A soldier carrying an AUG (Scoped). Aug-hbar.jpg|The AUG in Real Life. Trivia *While Modern Warfare 2 was in development, the AUG used the L86 LSW's pick-up icon. *The AUG is the only primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 to have only one iron sight. All others have two iron sights, a rear sight and a front sight. *The charging handle on the left side moves upon firing, which does not happen in real life. *In campaign the ammo counter on the bottom right corner of the screen will have the ammo of the AUG HBAR lined up like it would be on an assault rifle or submachine gun. *When NPCs pick up the AUG, they do not hold it by the foregrip, instead holding it like any ordinary rifle. This causes the foregrip to go straight though their hand. *The AUG's arctic camo varies greatly from single player to multiplayer. The campaign variant is white all over whereas the MP version is only partially camouflaged. *The sights of the default scope on the AUG HBAR is the same as the scope sights on sniper rifles (x2 scope). *In single player, the AUG HBAR has a much higher rate of fire than in multiplayer. *The AUG is never found with iron sights in the campaign. *It seems that the AUG HBAR was originally going to be an assault rifle in multiplayer, as well as the L86 LSW (seeing that it has the pick-up icon of an L85), but were changed to light machine guns, as there would be 11 assault rifles, and only 3 light machine guns. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated